Kings And Queens
by MystearicaBlaze
Summary: Not every fairytale has a Prince who changes everything for the better. Who knew Princesses did a better job?
1. Chapter 1

"No no no no.."

"Misaki! Atleast hear me out!"

Grabbing the railing , Misaki made a way to move up the staircase "No use Mom. You know I will _never_ do it"

"Misaki! But you haven't ever totally heard me out"

"I lost interest as soon as you mentioned the Old Lady's name. Besides , why would _she_ of all people , think about us now?!"

Taking ahold of her daughter's hand , the older one turned her around "Misaki. It won't hurt you to hear me out. Once. After that you can take whatever decision you want"

The serious tone her Mother had suddenly adopted made Misaki wonder a little as to what actually the case was. Sitting down on one of the steps , she sighed "Okay okay. I'll hear you out"

The older one among the two sighed and sat down next to her daughter "Let's start from the beginning?"

"Like every one of your story does" Misaki smiled.

"So.."

/\/\/\

" _Come in"_

 _Led in by a butler , the raven haired woman entered and faced the back of an older woman with the same black hair she had inherited tied in a bun , standing behind the desk._

" _M'lady" The butler bowed as the older one among the two waved him off._

 _Once the door slowly closed behind him , the woman turned , her striking amber eyes piercing through her daughter "Minako"_

" _Mother"_

" _How have you been?"_

" _In the same condition you left me in" Her daughter replied coldy , gaze not once averting._

" _Disobedient as always" Minako's Mother's eyes narrowed "You haven't really changed Minako"_

" _I could say the same for you , Mother" Minako sighed as she adjusted the muffler on her neck "Let's cut this meeting as short as possible. I know you are as thrilled as me to have this meeting end as soon as possible" Looking her Mother straight in the eye , she continued "So? Why did you call me here?"_

" _Does Misaki know?"_

" _About our meeting? She wouldn't let me in the house again if I tell her I was out to meet you"_

" _I see" Turning her back to her daughter again , Yoshida Shokó crossed her arms and stared out of the window of her study overlooking the entire garden "You do know why we disowned you right , Minako?"_

 _Eyes narrowing to slits , Minako answered , tone cold yet sharp "I am leaving if all you can do is dig into unpleasant events and keep reminding me how I chose love over my family"_

" _That is a crime you have to live with Minako. Neither you nor anyone else can change what's happened. Besides , see where choosing your love over family got you-'"_

" _-Don't step into-"_

" _\- Without a husband to take care of your two daughters. I heard Suzuna's living with Minami?" Turning back to face her daughter , Shokò rose an eyebrow._

" _Don't cross your limits , Mother. We wouldn't be in such a situation if you hadn't made it worse for me after I left. Purposely"_

" _Have you forgotten how we raised Minami and you? With every mistake you make , specific punishment has to be given to teach you not to do it again"_

" _For God's sake , Mother!" Minako cried "It's been 21 years since I got married! 11 years since Sakuya left! And 4 years since Suzuna left to live with Minami! If you really think your pesky little punishments can have me falling at your feet , stop dreaming. You have played your little game enough"_

" _Mind your language , Minako. I am still your Mother. And despite all these circumstances , you will have to respect me"_

 _Minako laughed "You wish , Mother. You wish. For a Mother who disowned me as soon as I disobeyed her the first time in my life sure knows how to demand things like respect from me"_

" _Minako-"_

" _-Just get to the point already. Or I'll be leaving"_

 _Sighing and debating whether to go ahead with what she had called her daughter here for was what she should do or just dismiss her. Choosing the former she started to speak "Tojo ..wants you back in the family"_

 _Minako felt as if she had lost her hearing "What?"_

" _Your Father ..wants to reclaim you as his daughter"_

" _Why?"_

" _You don't want to be part of the family again?"_

" _No way. I am happy with Misaki and Suzu-"_

" _\- Your current situation begs to differ. Reminds me , how is Misaki doing? After her accident?"_

" _So you did hear"_

" _Why ofcourse"_

" _And still didn't make an attempt to do anything to help"_

" _Some crappy pride you have. Wasn't asking Minami for help enough for you that you wanted me to do something too?"_

" _Atleast someone in the family did not abandon me. Besides , I paid her back for all the expenses she had paid for"_

" _You? Didn't Misaki work in a Maid Cafe for it where she still works?" Shoko's face morphed into one of disgust._

" _My daughter believes in her hardwork. And she will never mind paying for her needs. Atleast I could raise her better than you could ever have raised me albeit the difficulties we faced"_

 _The older woman's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth to stop herself from asking her bodyguards and butlers to throw Minako out of the estate right now for talking to her so rudely "Let's go back to where we were-"_

" _-I am not coming back" Minako interrupted making Shokó rub her temple in annoyance._

" _If you come back.." She started again shooting a warning look towards Minako again as if daring her to interrupt "I will make sure to have Misaki get into Tokyo University once she graduates"_

" _What? No thanks. Misaki is working hard to get in herself. We can do without your help"_

" _And also , get her the scholarship to New York. The one she wants"_

" _What do 'you' want?" Minako's eyes narrowed as she realized the hidden motive her Mother always has when she offers someone a good deal._

 _Shoko smirked "We are setting up a new company-"_

" _-Not this again"_

" _With a company you are all too familiar with"_

" _What are you getting at?"_

" _For the new company to set up , we are going to merge a few of our departments with some of the leading companies in Japan. One of them being..Igarashi Corporations"_

 _Minako's eyes widened "Igarashi Corporations?" The name being familiar to her was an understatement._

" _Yes. Igarashi Corporations run by Yuuji Igarashi. I don't think I need to tell you that"_

" _Get to the main point already. What do I have to do with all this?"_

" _You will be leading the new company formed"_

 _Minako felt as though all the air in her lungs had been whipped out of her "What?"_

" _I didn't give you the best education for nothing. But on one condition"_

" _You know I don't like all these con-"_

" _Hear me out first. I know you are no idiot Minako. You'll figure it out yourself"_

" _Will I?"_

" _Yuuji Igarashi's only son is single"_

 _Everything became crystal clear now. Minako to come back in the family meant Misaki would also be joining the family. That would bring both of them under the Yoshida's household name. Which meant , to seal the contract between the two companies the answer would be Misaki marrying-_

" _What is your answer going to be Minako? Let's not pretend that you love the current situation you are in"_

/\/\/\/\/\

As the two woman sat in silence staring at the wooden steps , both of their minds were in different directions. Minako slowly slid an envelope towards Misaki.

"So.." The younger one among the two broke it "What'd you say?"

"I told her I would ask you"

"What? You didn't straightaway deny?!" Misaki burst as she stood up , looming over her Mother "Mom! Please don't tell me you are actually considering this!"

"Misaki-"

"Mom? Are you kidding me? Now's a good time to come out with it"

"Misaki. What my Mother says is partially correct. No matter how much I try I can't ignore the fact that I miss the lavish life I had once lived-"

"- Are you serious-"

"- I am not blaming anyone for the situation I am in except myself. But I hate myself for the situation I put Suzuna and you in and if I had gone ahead with the marriage originally set for me with Yuuji , perhaps we would be in a different situation now and I would be the CEO to the Yoshida Industries for which I had originally been trained for which meant you could study without worrying about expenses"

"Hey Mom" Misaki felt guilt creeping into her stomach as she sat back down next to her Mom and pulled her into a hug suddenly realizing what all could change if Misaki took the right decision for herself and her family.

"You know what?" Minako smiled through her tears "Forget it. We can easily manage through all this because my daughter has walked through storms" Patting Misaki"s cheek , she got up "I'll go back tomorrow and ask them to find someone else for leading the company and marry off to the Igarashi's" Getting up she helped Misaki up to "Sleep sweetheart. You have school tomorrow. Goodnight"

As Minako wiped her tears on her sleeve and walked into her room , Misaki gulped and proceeded to go upstairs too as she noticed the envelope her Mother had initially passed to her. Opening it , she read it out of curiosity.

The lone paper held a few terms and conditions with a final _I a_ _gree to these terms and conditions_ along with space for her signature.

Glancing at the direction of her Mother's closed door and then back at the paper , Misaki held the paper horizontally with each hand holding a tip. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Misaki?" Minako called out descending the steps "She might have left already.." Minako smiled as she saw Misaki's shoes gone.

Entering the dining hall , Minako passed the dining table and made her way to the refrigerator to make some coffee for herself before she took a few steps back and pulled a sheet from below the spice cellar holder.

 _I agree to the terms and conditions_

 _\- A. Misaki_

"MISAKI!" Minako shouted and then remembered she had left "That girl signed..?" Biting her lower lip , Minako's eyes started to water "Oh Misaki. I wish you weren't so selfless sometimes.."

* * *

 _ **An advance gift for Misaki's birthday which is tomorrow. Please tell me your thoughts about it 'cause well 'again' I am trying something new.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid sama or any of its characters. What I do own is the plot and the characters I made.**_

 _ **Till next time ~**_

 _ **TBLAZE**_


	2. Chapter 2

"No way…"

Looking around Misaki couldn't believe the estate she was looking at belonged to her so called maternal Grandparents. It was a red roofed , pale white painted bungalow with huge gardens surrounding it and a roundabout road around the gigantic fountain in the front lawn.

Getting down from the car after bowing at the butler (who was also bowing) who had opened the door for her , Misaki gulped wondering if this was what she _actually_ wanted. Taking in the fact that once upon a time her Mother had lived _such_ a posh life , it was sort of overwhelming to actually live it.

Slowly climbing the marble steps , the amber eyed girl kept turning around to check whether or not her Mother was actually there. All her Mother did was smile at her and gestured her to keep going.

"This way , Milady" A butler standing next to the majestic looking mahogany doors gestured as Misaki passed by who bowed at him slightly.

"You do not bow to people who serve you"

Head snapping in the direction of the voice , Misaki's head slightly turned up to face the lady standing on top where the two staircases attached to the walls met.

"You give respect to every person who has something to give you. Something like...respect" Misaki shot back.

Slowly descending the staircase , Yoshida Shoko regarded her granddaughter with disgust. Dressed in baggy pants , loose Tee upon a hood stood her granddaughter a matching annoyed look on her face.

"Misaki"

"Shoko - _san_ "

"Minako"

"Mother"

"Ladies" The three women turned to a fourth person who had entered. Standing next to his wife was Yoshida Tojo smiling at his daughter and granddaughter.

"Who's he?" Misake questioned , eyes narrowing to slits.

Minako cleared her throat not making eye contact "Father"

"Ah. Another despicable person" Misaki silently whispered.

"How are you doing , Minako?" Upon realizing how close her parents were she looked up and bowed.

"Just fine. How are you , Father? Recovering well after surgery?"

"How did you know I underwent surgery?" Her Father questioned , eyes widening in surprise.

Glancing at her Mother , Minako sneered "Unlike certain people in the family , I still keep track of how your beloved are doing"

Tojo laughed trying to wave off the dense atmosphere that followed as he turned to Misaki "How are you , my child?"

"In the same condition you last saw me in" The youngest ravenette replied in a clipped tone.

"But...we are meeting for the first time"

"Exactly. So there _is no doubt_ that I'd be doing well , huh?"

"The two of you are definitely our descendents. Sharp tongues and straightforward talks" The head of the Yoshida household laughed again , immediately sobering up after realizing that no one followed.

" _Tojo_ " His wife finally talking made him realize it was time to leave "If you'd leave me and the girls alone for a while"

"Certainly" Turning around , he started walking upstairs "Lawrence! Get my golf club here!"

Turning to the other two women in the family , Shoko cleared her throat clearly regretting everything she had asked of Minako. She did think Misaki wasn't a girly girl. She didn't think she'd be boyish to such an extent.

Lifting her index finger up , she started to speak "Rule number one , _you_ " She looked at Misaki "Will refer to me as Grandmother"

Misaki snorted "No problem. _Grandma"_

Ignoring the snort and the disobedience which was shown to her in the first moment , the eldest among the trio continued lifting another finger up "You will go through all etiquette classes I have arranged for you including a.." Looking at Misaki from toe to head , Shoko finally made up her mind "A makeover. Get those overflowing split ends cut and have some manicure and pedicure done for I don't want to see those chipped nails again"

"Seriously?" Misaki rose an eyebrow "I am here to fulfill my duty as a _daughter_ not play some porcelain doll for anyone"

Ignoring her statement yet again , Shoko continued to speak , lifting a third finger "I want you out of those rags and into some dresses and heels. I want my granddaughter to look like the Lady Royal that she is not some …" She stopped herself before saying any further "You have two and a half weeks to learn everything before you meet Igarashi family. And I do not want to be disappointed. I hope you know your purpose for being here and kindly follow it before I lose my temper" Turning around , she started climbing the staircase as if she just hadn't insulted her granddaughter a moment ago.

"What with her-" Misaki started and Shoko almost immediately turned around "Sean will show you to your room where your teacher is waiting. I'll be coming to check after I am done talking to you Minako. I don't want you to scare the teacher away , _Misaki_ "

"Right" Minako finally talked after her Mother was out of earshot "Look Misaki. I know this is bad. And you don't want all this. We can go home now if you want. All you have to do is tell me"

"It's alright , Mom. Putting up with stupid etiquette classes is not that hard. I'll be okay , I promise. For now , run behind that devil before she chops your head of with her pitchfork" Misaki grinned.

Enveloping her daughter in a hug , Minako whispered " _Thank you , Misaki._ Thank you so much. Even though I am being a selfish Mother , here you are with me"

"Geez Mom. This ain't a soap opera. I am doing what any daughter would do for her Mother who has spent 17 years of her life working hard day and night for her daughters" Pulling back , she grinned "Now get going"

As Minako ascended the stairs , a butler and a maid came to stand behind Misaki. As she turned around and noticed them , they bowed in respect and Misaki reciprocated.

"We'll show you your room , Milady"

Misaki nervously laughed "Call me Misaki please"

Both of them looked surprised and then proceeded to shake their heads "We cannot do that M'lady. You are Lady Shoko's granddaughter and you need to be respected as much as her" The butler replied refusing eye contact.

"But-"

"-We'll be kicked out if we refer to you informally , M'lady" The maid spoke up this time. Upon closer inspection Misaki realized that the girl looked no older than 20. Immediately realizing her hardships at such a tender age , Misaki nodded and gestured towards them.

"After you then"

* * *

"Misaki. She is Lady Gabriella. Your teacher. She has a 13 year experience in teaching young girls such as yourself proper etiquette and manners. You'll be in her care and she'll teach you everything required in 2 and a half weeks. Don't disobey her and learn everything she says"

"Right"

"I'll leave you two alone then" Shoko walked out after nodding at the teacher with Minako at her heels.

Turning to Misaki , the teacher clad in a pencil skirt , white blouse and bow tie with pencil heels higher than Misaki had ever seen cleared her throat to grab her attention.

"Our first and foremost task is to get you a makeover. And that is what we will start with"

"Uh ...makeover?"

"Get you a haircut. Manicure and pedicure. Some hair treatment. New wardrobe and accessories. Waxing and-"

"Woah woah. Stop right there. All of that is expensive. I am not wasting my money on it-"

"You will not be the one paying. Your family has it covered"

"But that is-"

"No more questions. As a Lady Royal you do not worry about expenses as that is not your job to be worried about"

"What's a Lady Royal? Isn't it supposed to be Royal Lady? That's wrong grammar"

"No. Lady Royal is a term used for women coming from wealthy backgrounds but aren't from a Royal family even if they are as rich as them. For such high class women , the term Lady Royal is used"

"Okay…?"

"Come. It's time to shine"

* * *

"For God's sake! It's been an hour now-!"

"-Twenty minutes"

"As if standing in a godforsaken dress with heels wasn't enough that you placed three books upon my head with a kettle atop?!"

"Lift the leg slowly , Misaki" The teacher repeated , unfazed by Misaki's screams.

"I am done!" Misaki explained , making a move to remove to the books and get off the stool when Gabriella grabbed her hand.

"I believe I haven't given you permission to get down _yet_ "

"Yeah right. Like I'd wait for your permission. First such a dress that doesn't allow me to bend. Then you give me these 5 inch pencil heels ...what are they called? Channel?"

"Chanel. It's Chanel"

"Whatever. Then , to make it worse you make me stand on a stool , place three books on my head with a kettle on the top which can break if it falls. I am no perfect model. And it's my fourth day. You gotta go easy on me"

"That's what I have been doing and that is why our progress is so slow. Guess I really need to use it"

"What?" Amber eyes narrowed slightly

"I will now introduce my partner who has helped many many girls to get on the right path" As dramatic as it might have looked , Gabriella pulled a slim wooden stick from behind her blouse. It was thin and sharp at one end and thick and blunt at the other side.

"You are kidding…" Misaki laughed nervously "Violence is never the answer"

"Now' Gabriella's eyes flashed dangerously " _It will be"_

* * *

"His name is Igarashi Tora"

"Alright..?"

"His Father was supposed to marry your Mother but she fled the day before the wedding and ran away with Ayuzawa Sakuya"

"Oh.."

"Please behave properly. And do not-"

"-Use informal language or impolite gestures. I got this" Misaki grinned.

"All of you' Lady Gabriella turned to the Maids who had lined up "I don't want her face to look like it's overflowing with makeup. Keep it light and simple. Also , braid her hair and pin it up"

Ten minutes later , footsteps were heard in the direction of Misaki's room and the Maids stopped conversing momentarily as the door opened and Shoko entered , looking down at Misaki who narrowed her eyes.

For a moment , Shoko forgot why she was there as she took in how beautiful her granddaughter actually was. She looked so similar to her Mother that it pained Shoko to see her this way.

"Let's go" Shoko stated , holding her hand out "I have expectations from you Misaki. Don't disappoint me like your Mother had"

"As long as you keep your part of the promise , I'll keep mine"

* * *

"Shoko - san! Tojo - san!"

Misaki tried her best to not to look like she was cringing while all she did was try and smile more freely and normally. As the two parties greeted each other , Misaki stood on top of the steps of the Mansion not knowing what to do.

As she took in the lines of cars that had filled the driveway , she noticed how only a couple in their mid forties (around her Mother's age) had arrived. She watched as they greeted her Grandparents and were further welcomed by her Mother who shared a brief hug with the Man and an enveloping hug from the Woman who didn't stop smiling.

Suddenly three pairs of eyes turned in her direction as Misaki Grandmother glared at her to get down and greet the guests , Misaki Mother getured her to come down and silently try and send comforting vibes to her and the new addition to the trio of women in the household just stared at her skeptically.

When she noticed the third women's expression , Misaki found herself smiling more naturally and freely as she descended the stairs for she couldn't supress the fact as to how the women was the only one who didn't look like she'd be running behind Misaki with a pitchfork anytime soon.

Coming to stand in front of her , Misaki slowly spread her skirt and bowed "A pleasure to meet you , M'lady. I am Misaki"

Minako slowly marvelled at how smoothly Misaki had done it. It reminded her of the times she had done it countless times while meeting all kinds of different people.

The women's face lit up at once and she embraced Misaki almost at once "Wow! You are so beautiful! I would have never thought Tora would get someone so beautiful as his wife!"

"Ah..Thank you" Misaki smiled pulling away "You are really really gorgeous too" Taking her features in Misaki realized that she had sparkling blonde hair and blue eyes and somehow she pulled the Japanese and the foreign look off so well together.

"I am Christina" She introduced herself "Tora's Mother. Your soon to be Mother in law. Whichever way you like it"

"Pleasure to meet you , Christina - san" _Woah! Really a foreigner?! No wonder her accent wasn't all Japanese oriented._

All eyes turned to the new car that made its way through the roundabout and came to stop in front of the Mansion. A butler ran down and immediately opened the door.

First she saw blonde hair , followed by golden eyes , sharp jawline , good physique and a 'lights up your day' smile. He had an aura of superiority and to Misaki's surprise he also was checking her out in the same way as she had. Shamelessly.

"Tora!" Christina exclaimed "Where were you?"

"Chill Mom. Does it matter? I am here now aren't I?" He smiled at Tojo and Shoko and bend a little to show his respect to the couple as he ascended the steps towards his Mother.

"Oh and-" Christina immediately turned around "This is-"

Hand suddenly swept from her side , Misaki was a little surprised when her fiance to be kissed her knuckles "Misaki - san" He smiled at her as she felt herself going weak in the knees.

"Tora - san" Snapping out of her trance , she reciprocated "A pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise"

"Come on. Let's go inside"

As the entire party started entering the mansion , Misaki found herself staring at the huge lawn , the flowers , the driveaway and the huge gates of the Mansion.

 _Was this what she wanted?_


End file.
